cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Dominion
Category:Multi-Colored team alliancesCategory:Alliances |- | align=center colspan=2 style="background:white;" | |- | style="background:white;" | Team Color || None |- | style="background:white;" | Founders || Merge between CORE and Trikymia Dominion (January 21, 2008) |- | style="background:white;" | The Triumvirate | *Flapjackers *Sirettx *Dan123123 |- | style="background:white;" | The House of Lords | *Welshgazza *Preatorian *Rytndaface *Ferrie *Zweddig *Bloodeagle |- | style="background:white;" | Barons | *Bendale (Sword) *SuperginraiX (Home) *Jutopia (Foreign Affairs) *Sarkin (Recruitment) *Nitroburn (Finance) |- | style="background:white;" | ' Team Senator(s)' | *Sirettx |- | style="background:white;" | International Relations || *MDP with the PLUS |- | style="background:white;" | Important Links |The Dominion Forums Statistics |- |} Formation The Dominion was formed on January 21, 2008 by merger of CORE and Trikymia Dominion. It's goals were unity and strength among its member nations. The Dominion intended to peacefully expand it borders, while maintaining close relationships with its friends and treaty partners. It was originally a three-way merger between CORE and Trikymia Dominion and MDC. The discussion were spearheaded by Jonathan Brookbank of Trikymia Dominion, Krim Xephon of MDC, and Pikajew of CORE. After a month of discussions, the MDC revealed it would not be merging with CORE and Trikymia Dominion, but with the MCXA. In addition, Pikajew left CORE over a leadership dispute before the completion of the merge. Sirettx and Dan123123 would replace Pikajew and Krim in the new Triumvirate, and the government was altered in light of these developments, and the merger happened that Monday, January the Twenty first, without any hitch. By January 26 of 2008, all member nations had moved into the new alliance, the Dominion. It was at this time that a Mutual Defense Pact with the New Polar Order was signed, the first legislation signed by the new Dominion Triumvirate. The Expansion of The Dominion On the Sixteenth of February, the Dominion and the Viridian Entente signed the Pactum Dominus Viridis. It would be a beacon of longstanding friendship throughout the Cyberverse. The Dominion soon expanded to 120 member nations and 1,800,000 national strength. On the Twenty first of February, The Dominion celebrated one month since the signing of its charter. Her citizens and member nations rejoiced at the hopeful prospects of the future, and readied themselves for all the reward and hardship the future would bring. Jonathan Brookbank's Departure After several incidents involving Dominion recruits and the Grand Global Alliance, Jonathan Brookbank resigned from The Dominion and left Planet Bob on March 1, 2008. As a result of these incidents both the Viridian Entente and New Polar Order were canceled on the 18th of February, 2008. Two rogue Dominion members then attacked The GGA. The issue was resolved through the diplomatic channels. The weeks long drama of losing Jonathan Brookbank would end with the signing of the Unitate Accords, an MDP pact, with PLUS. A New Direction After the initial shock of Jonathan Brookbank's departure, a new Triumvir was appointed, Flapjackers of KappaBetaRevolution. He had proved himself an able diplomat and a proud warrior. After a week of deliberation a new government was appointed and announced on March 18, 2008. With a new government and new allies, the Dominion would continue ever onward in a new direction. The Dominion was truly reborn. Foreign Affairs